I'll never let you go
by Yoshiko Kyoda
Summary: FINISHED! After a big fight, Kagome refuses to forgive Inuyasha. Miroku decides to try and get them back together by trapping Inuyasha in the present. How far is Inu willing to go to get Kagome back and how long will the peace last?
1. I want to see you again

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or the characters. I wish I did!

I'll never let you go…

Chapter One: I want to see you again

_"I never want to see you again, you animal!"  
  
_

Kagome's words were still ringing in Inuyasha's head. 'How could she say that?' Inuyasha asked himself. He didn't mean to upset her so badly. Hell, he didn't even know what made her so mad! High up in a tree, away from the others sat Inuyasha. Growling, Inuyasha looked down at the well with contempt. 'Feh! I don't care! Kagome's only a pest anyway.' Two weeks had passed since Kagome left the feudal era. Each day, Inuyasha waited at the well, to see if Kagome would return to apologize. Even if he wouldn't admit it even to himself, Inuyasha missed Kagome more and more each day. Not to mention, Shippo was always nagging Inuyasha to go to Kagome's time to bring her back. Like he would ever do _that_! Inuyasha closed his eyes and listened to the world to take his mind off Kagome. 'The air smells so plain without Kagome's scent around… Stop! Who cares about Kagome? Sheesh!' Inuyasha's ear twitched as he heard something far away. He perked his ears up to hear it better. It sounded like Miroku was talking to Sango and Shippo.

"… I have an idea… … tonight, the well… Inuyasha…" Inuyasha couldn't hear it all because Miroku was so far away and was whispering.

Not liking the sounds of this, Inuyasha leaped down from the tree and went in the direction that Miroku's voice had been. When he got there, Miroku and the others were gone. Sniffing out their scent, he found everyone at the camp they had made. Sango was tending to Kirara and also making dinner. Shippo was snacking on some food, while the dinner cooked. But Miroku was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Miroku?" Inuyasha asked Sango while sitting next to the fire.

"He left a little while ago to see Kaede." Sango replied without looking up at Inuyasha.

"What does he want with that witch?" Inuyasha inquired, pretending to not have any real interest in the subject. Sango didn't respond but just shrugged. A few minutes later, Miroku appeared in the campsite, looking pleased. "What are you so happy about? And where have you been?" Inuyasha scolded Miroku.

"That's really none of your business, but for your information, I was preparing some scrolls with Kaede." Miroku responded simply.

"Scrolls? What for?" Inuyasha was getting suspicious at this information.

Miroku didn't answer at first. "They are for an exorcism I will be doing later this evening."

For a long time, Inuyasha didn't take his eyes off of Miroku. He could almost smell the deception in the air. Slightly uneasy, Inuyasha didn't pursue it any further, but decided not to drop his guard. It was beginning to get late. Sango served dinner, everyone was happy to get some food but Inuyasha refused his share. After dinner, Shippo went to bed and Sango too. Miroku however, left the camp and went back in the direction of the village. Most likely to the exorcism he talked about before, Inuyasha assumed. Inuyasha sat with his arms crossed, alert for any disturbance. Unintentionally, his thoughts drifted back to Kagome. 'What is she doing now?' He looked up at the sky and the stars were beginning to appear slowly. 'She's probably in bed. Or maybe she's looking at these stars too… I wonder if she's thinking of me…' Inuyasha growled at his own foolishness. 'Kagome probably doesn't care about me anymore.' While Inuyasha was deep in thought, Kirara stared at him innocently. Inuyasha glanced over at Kirara and sighed. Getting to his feet, Inuyasha left the camp and disappeared from Kirara's view. Kirara got up from her comfortable curled position and left in the direction that Miroku had gone.

The well was the same as when Inuyasha left it earlier that day. No sign of Kagome. Inuyasha sighed again. 'Of course she wouldn't have come back. Why do I always come here everyday? She's never coming back!' He approached the well and looked into it. Nothing was in it but a few scattered bones. 'If only she would come back.' Inuyasha thought. A bush rustled behind Inuyasha and he spun around. Nothing was there. He relaxed and felt ashamed of himself being so jumpy. A scroll was thrown out of the bush and stuck to Inuyasha's forehead.

"What the hell?!" Inuyasha tried to attack but he realized he couldn't move. The scroll on his forehead was paralyzing him. Out of the bushes came Miroku along with Sango, Shippo, and Kirara. "Miroku you back stabbing bastard! What are you doing?!"

"I'm going to knock some sense into you." Miroku answered.

"You've been a real jerk to Kagome and we all miss her!" Shippo complained.

"And since neither of you appeared to want to apologize to the other. We decided to come up with a plan to get you to back together." Sango stated solemnly.

"'Get us back together'?! How can we be forced back together if we were never even together in the first place?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Always jumping to conclusions, aren't you Inuyasha? Even though it would probably be a good idea to make you two a couple, that's not what we had in mind." Miroku said thoughtfully. Inuyasha blushed and looked away from the others. "Now that I've got your attention," Miroku continued, "I want to see if this new scroll can be put to good use." Miroku pulled out another scroll; the one he said was for an exorcism.

Cautiously and making sure that Inuyasha couldn't move, Miroku approached him from behind and put the scroll behind Inuyasha's neck.

At first, the scroll tickled Inuyasha's neck, and then it burned red hot. "What are you doing?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"This is a special scroll. It sucks the demonic powers out of any demon. Of course, I didn't know how to do it, but Kaede was a big help with it." Miroku explained.

"Why you-!" But before Inuyasha could say another word, his claws shrank to normal human nails. His fangs shrank into normal teeth; the ears on top of his head disappeared and formed into human ears. Black hair replaced the white hair and then Inuyasha was completely human. "Gack! Change me back Miroku!"

"Sorry, but no can do. Not until you apologize to Kagome." Miroku paused as Inuyasha struggled to try and take the scroll off. "Don't bother, only Kagome can take it off." Miroku grabbed the scroll on Inuyasha's forehead to free him from the paralysis, before Inuyasha could punch Miroku, Miroku pushed him into the well and he fell into Kagome's time. "And don't come back until you've apologized to Kagome!" Miroku called down the well.

"Um… Miroku, I don't think he can hear you." Shippo said peering down through the well.

TO BE CONTINUED

Alrighty! This is my first attempt at an Inuyasha fic. So please tell me what you think of it so far. The next chapter should be coming out soon! Ja ne.


	2. You won't believe what I'd do for you

Chapter Two: You won't believe what I'd do for you

"Miroku you bastard!" Inuyasha yelled up through the well before he hit the bottom.

In the distance he could hear the sound of cars so he assumed he was in Kagome's time. With one leap, Inuyasha jumped out of the bone eaters well. 'Hmph, I should go back and give Miroku a beating! He thinks he could get rid of _me_ so easily.' Inuyasha jumped back into the well but nothing happened. 'Damn him! He must have blocked the well.' Sulking, Inuyasha came out of the well again and looked around outside.

The lights in Kagome's house were all off except for a dim light in Kagome's room. Inuyasha climbed up to Kagome's window and peered inside. Kagome lay on her bed. Inuyasha opened the window and sat on the windowsill. 'Ah… her sweet scent. I've missed it.'

"Inuyasha… " Kagome mumbled. Inuyasha turned to look at the still sleeping Kagome. 'Is she dreaming about me?' "Inuyasha… how could you?" Kagome mumbled while turning in her sleep. At these words Inuyasha felt guilty and sad. 'She's still mad with me.' "I never want to see you again, you animal!" Kagome yelled in her sleep. Inuyasha felt like he'd been stabbed in the chest. Sadly, he turned to leave when Kagome said one last thing in her sleep, "Sit boy!"

A powerful force around his neck pulled him down and Inuyasha lost his balance and fell face-first into the ground below. "Curse… you… Kagome…" Inuyasha muttered as he struggled to his feet. "Feh, I'm not apologizing to her." He stomped off, back to the well to try and travel back to the feudal era again.

Next Morning

The sun rose slowly. It was a pleasant Sunday morning. On the roof of Kagome's house, sat Inuyasha. Several birds were perched on Inuyasha's head and shoulders. Yawning, Inuyasha blinked in the new sunlight and sighed. No matter how many times Inuyasha tried to travel through the well, nothing would happen. Kagome and her family were starting to stir so Inuyasha jumped down from the roof and looked around for a place to go. Deciding it would be best if he got far away from Kagome's house, Inuyasha walked around the streets of Tokyo instead.

Many people stopped and gave Inuyasha weird looks for his long black hair and red traditional Japanese clothes. 'Jeez, why are all these humans staring at me?' While he wondered about this, Inuyasha bumped into someone. "Watch where you're going!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Oh, sorry." Apologized a fifteen-year-old guy. He looked at Inuyasha intently. "I don't think I know you, my name is Hojo."

'Hojo? Have I heard that name before?' Inuyasha wondered.

"What's your name?" Hojo asked pleasantly.

"Inuyasha." He replied simply.

"Inu? That's a cool name!" Hojo smiled.

"It's Inuyasha!" Inuyasha growled.

"Hey Inu, I've got a great idea! Let's go get your hair cut." Hojo pulled Inuyasha towards a barbershop.

"My hair?! Hey you! My hair is just fine!" Inuyasha struggled against Hojo.

After the haircut

"NOOOOOOO!!! My hair!" Inuyasha shrieked as he looked in the mirror and at the black hair on the floor that was once on his head. The hair that used to come to the middle of his back was now barely shoulder length.

"Hey Inu, it looks really cool." Hojo said.

"How many times do I have to tell you? My name is Inuyasha!" Inuyasha snapped irritably.

"Hey, do you go to school?" Hojo asked.

"Uh…"

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow at school then!" Hojo left the barbershop. Dumbfounded, Inuyasha just stared after him until the barber poked Inuyasha.

"That'll cost you 1000 yen."

"Uh… what?" Was all Inuyasha could manage to say. The barber booted Inuyasha from his store angrily. Landing hard on the pavement outside, Inuyasha yelled, "It's not my fault that I don't have 1000 wens or whatever! I don't even know what a wen is!" The angry barber threw a brick at Inuyasha and it hit him in the head. 'Feh, these humans are very rude!' Inuyasha stomped off and went back to the well. He hopped in and nothing happened. Inuyasha jumped up and down, and still nothing happened. 'Damn that bastard, Miroku! When I get back to the feudal era he'll wish he was being tortured by Naraku instead!' Inuyasha sat at the bottom of the well, sulking.

TO BE CONTINUED

Hey, sorry if the chapter was too short. I promise the next one should be longer… hopefully…


	3. Everyday is a struggle without you

W00t! I actually decided to continue this story but because of that I have to do some changes, bleh. I can't promise that the next chapter will be out soon because I'm so busy will all the other fics that I must finish… Gee, I never get anything done.

Chapter Three: Everyday is a struggle without you

It was Monday in the present Tokyo. Students were walking towards the school. Friends greeted each other while the loners just hung around away from everyone. Among these loners was Inuyasha with his new short hair. Inuyasha growled under his breath. 'I can't believe I'm doing this! I'm following Kagome around while she's at her _school_!' But then again, there _was_ nothing else to do since Miroku had blocked the well. Oh is he going to regret the next time Inuyasha saw him! 'Hmph! This mortal school uniform is uncomfortable.' Inuyasha grumbled curses under his breath as a group of students walked past him laughing.

"Did you see that new kid? I've never seen him before." One of them said to the others.

"Why would a _guy_ be wearing a _girls_ uniform?" Another laughed while glancing at Inuyasha. "Even if he does have shoulder length hair that makes him look like a girl!"

'What are these whelps babbling about?' Inuyasha looked down at the school uniform he was wearing and realized his error. 'Damn! I knew I shouldn't have snatched one of Kagome's uniforms!' Inuyasha glanced around for a uniform he could take. The bell rang for class to begin so most of the students went inside the school. But one guy stood around doing nothing. Inuyasha grinned at the male student and while the student's back was turned, Inuyasha grabbed him and carried him into a janitor closet.

"Hey! What the hell?!"

"Quiet, human!" Inuyasha said.

BONK!

When Inuyasha came out of the closet he wore the boys school uniform and carried some textbooks that he _borrowed_ from the poor guy. Speaking of which, the poor guy in the closet now wore one of Kagome's uniforms. Inuyasha tried sniffing for Kagome's scent but his nose was no longer as good as when he was in his demon form. So Inuyasha walked through the halls of the school, stopping at every classroom and interrupting class to look and see if Kagome was inside. All he got was strange looks and a lot of mutters like "stupid new kid". Finally, after a long search through classrooms, he found Kagome and entered the room slowly. The teacher seemed very irritated at the intrusion.

"Who are you? And why are you so late?" demanded the teacher.

A student stood up and Inuyasha recognized him as Hojo. "Sensei, that's Inu, he's new here." Hojo explained.

"Is that true, young man?" the teacher asked.

"U-uh… um yes, that is true." Inuyasha stuttered.

"Then take a seat." The teacher ordered as he went back to teaching the lessons.

Inuyasha looked around the room for a seat. There was a seat empty on Kagome's right and another next to Hojo. Glancing at Kagome, Inuyasha's gaze met Kagome's but he turned away and sat next to Hojo instead. 'Hojo is my worst nightmare… but I can't bring myself to be near Kagome…'

The lesson was very boring to Inuyasha. Nothing made sense to him, he tried to follow along the lesson in the book he stole from that other student but he still couldn't understand it. An hour passed slowly until the bell rang for lunch. Inuyasha was snoring with his head down on the desk.

"Inu?" Hojo poked Inuyasha. "Inu, it's time for lunch."

Groggy and half-asleep, Inuyasha got up and followed Hojo. The two of them sat outside to eat lunch. Hojo was eating his lunch happily but Inuyasha's stomach growled and he didn't have any food.

"You sound hungry, you can have some of my lunch." Kagome sat down next to Hojo and Inuyasha.

"Why do you have such a big lunch?" Inuyasha asked as he started eating.

"It's become a habit, recently." Kagome lied, she always brought tons of food to the feudal era so now she over packed her lunch. Inuyasha couldn't help but avoid Kagome's eyes. Noticing this, Kagome gave Inuyasha an irritated look. "You know Inu, you remind me of someone… sometimes he can't look me in the eye either."

"Wha? R-really?" Inuyasha stuttered, knowing exactly whom she was talking about.

"Yes." Kagome sighed. "Unfortunately, he can be such a jerk, he's extremely jealous-"

"I am _not_!" Inuyasha yelled.

Startled, Kagome and Hojo were staring at Inuyasha with wide eyes. "I wasn't talking about you Inu." Kagome said softly.

Inuyasha turned red. "O-of course not! I was… was just saying that's probably what the guy you _are_ talking about would say!" Inuyasha stammered. "Well, er, I have to go do something!" Inuyasha ran off.

"I wonder where he's going." Kagome wondered aloud.

"Probably really had to use the john." Hojo explained as he continued eating his lunch.

'Damn it! Damn it all! I need to go back to my time! If Kagome is happier without me then she can stay here as long as she wants!' Inuyasha ran down the streets back to the well and once again jumped in. Nothing happened. Falling to his knees in despair, Inuyasha bowed his head sadly. 'How could Kagome say all that…? Maybe it _is_ all my fault…' His eyes felt like they were beginning to burn and they watered. Inuyasha wiped at his eyes and sighed.

"Inuyasha?"

Oh that's just what he needed. He was beginning to hear Kagome's voice. "Inuyasha?" It repeated and he realized it wasn't his imagination. Kagome was somewhere near! Inuyasha looked up through the well and saw Kagome's face looking down at him. Her expression looked very hurt. "Inu? Sorry if I insulted you by mistaking you for someone else." She looked him up and down. "What are you doing in my shrine's well anyway?"

Inuyasha sighed. He _had_ really imagined her calling him by his true name. "This is your family's shrine? I got lost and found myself here." Inuyasha made up an excuse quickly.

Surprised, Kagome didn't respond at first. "Well um…" Kagome seemed uncomfortable. "I better get back to school before I get in trouble for cutting class. You should do the same, Inu!" Kagome ran off and left Inuyasha alone in the well…

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. I can't stop thinking about you

**Chapter Four: I can't stop thinking about you**

Inuyasha looked up at the clear blue sky with his dark human eyes. The former demon sighed. Everything was so screwed up now… first Kagome runs off to her own time, then Miroku seals Inuyasha's demon powers, Hojo forced Inuyasha to cut his hair, and now he was waiting outside of Kagome's school for it to end.

A cool breeze started to blow through Inuyasha's shoulder length black hair and he closed his eyes, taking in the rays of the afternoon sun. Behind him the school bell rang, signaling dismissal. Inuyasha turned around and saw Kagome along with three of her friends walking out of the school building while many other students did the same and proceeded to different afternoon clubs like kyudo or kendo.

"You should go out with Hojo sometime, Kagome. He's really sweet but you just keep blowing him off." A girl with a yellow headband told Kagome.

"Eri, I just don't think Hojo is really my type. Plus I kind of like someone else." Kagome admitted sheepishly.

"SPILL IT ALREADY!" Her three friends ordered in unison. "Who is this guy you keep talking about so much?!"

"Well uh…" Kagome trailed off, embarrassed.

"Hey Kagome!" Hojo called and ran to catch up with her. "I've been meaning to ask you something."

"We'll just leave you alone." The girl with short hair waved and whispered one last thing to Kagome before she left, "If he asks you out you have to say yes."

Kagome stared after her friend with an annoyed look on her face, but turned her attention back to Hojo. "What did you want to ask?"

"Would you like to go out with me this Sunday?" Hojo scratched the back of his head.

"I guess…" Kagome sighed.

"Great! Call it a date! I'll pick you up at your place around six." Hojo smiled.

"Sure thing." Kagome nodded and began walking towards her shrine again. Inuyasha watched after her with sad and longing eyes. On her way past Inuyasha she met his gaze and winced at the sorrow she saw in his eyes.

"Hey Inu!" Hojo smacked Inuyasha in the back like they were best friends or something, snapping Inuyasha out of his angst moment.

"What the hell do you want?!" Inuyasha barked at Hojo.

"Hey where do you live?" Hojo asked, well naturedly.

"Uh… I don't know." Replied the former half-demon lamely.

"Then you can stay at my place!" Hojo patted Inuyasha on the shoulder and started leading him to his house. "We can stay up late, swapping manly stories and in the morning… I'm making _ramen_! I can even share my clothes with you! This will be so much fun!" Hojo went on and on and on in a chummy manner.

The thought of having some instant ramen made Inuyasha feel a little better but he really wished he could stop thinking about Kagome. The look he had given her seemed to pain her but other than that she looked like she was happy back in her own time without him. Inuyasha stared at the ground hopelessly.

_I should give up… Kagome doesn't like me. She just thinks I'm a jerk who gets insanely jealous of her._

Sighing, Inuyasha just followed Hojo, not really caring what would happen to him next.

"Hey Inu, you look pretty down. Something wrong?" Hojo asked, concern evident in his tone.

"No…" Inuyasha lied, but even Hojo wasn't so dense that he couldn't tell Inuyasha wasn't telling the truth.

"I'm here for you, pal. If it hurts too much you can cry on my shoulder!" Hojo nodded, dead serious.

Taking a hit to the ego, Inuyasha brought his fist down on Hojo's skull, causing a lump to appear on his head. "I don't need _you_!"

"Well here we are!" Hojo laughed cheerfully and led the way inside, ignoring the smarting pain in his head.

**Back in the Feudal Era…**

"I wonder if Inuyasha is having any luck with Lady Kagome?" Miroku pondered this for a minute then sighed in exasperation. "Trusting Inuyasha to make amends was the worst mistake of my life! But none of us can travel to Lady Kagome's time except for him."

"We're stuck between a rock and a hard place, huh?" Shippo nibbled on a snack.

"We should just give them more time." Sango stroked Kirara's fur.

The bushes near them rustled and a rowdy, possessive wolf demon leaped out sniffing around on the damp soil.

"Koga? What are you doing here?" Miroku perked an eyebrow at the proud tribe leader of the wolf demon pack.

"Where's Kagome?! I haven't been able to smell her scent for a while now. Something better not have happened to her! I can't pick up the scent of that insolent puppy either but that's probably a good thing." Koga eyed all three of them suspiciously.

"Um… well… she went back to her home through the bone eater's well." Sango pointed to the direction of the haunted well, hesitantly.

"Great! I'll go after her!" With that, Koga raced off to the well.

"Wait Koga! It's not going to work for you!" Miroku attempted to stop him but alas it was in vain.

"I'll go after him." Shippo volunteered happily and skipped off to the bone eater's well. Climbing over the edge and peering inside the only thing he could see at the bottom of the well was scattered demon bones. "Huh? I thought only Inuyasha and Kagome could go through the well. What's going on here?"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Well, I finally updated!!! And I thought it would add an interesting twist if Koga got into the picture here even if it could never happen in the actual story. But speaking of Koga, will he finally kill Inuyasha now that he is a weak mortal? Or will Kagome beat him to it if she discovers Inu's true identity _if_ she even finds out?

****


	5. The Trials of Love

**Evil-oni101:** Well here's the update you wanted (grins).

**Yoki Kondi:** Glad you thought so!

**Dumber then a Moogle Ass:** I like your name! You gave me a lot of ideas for what should happen next so thanks a million!

**StaryKegome:** Glad you think so and here's your update!

* * *

**Chapter Five: The Trials of Love**

"Ramen, ramen, I love to cook ramen!" Hojo sang while he stirred the ramen noodles to break them up.

"Shut UP!" Inuyasha snapped. He couldn't stand the obnoxious singing any longer.

"You dig, ramen noodles. I dig, ramen noodles. We dig ramen noodles. Chicks dig, ramen noodles!" Hojo continued singing but sang to the tune of the opening theme to MegasXLR.

"I will kill you slowly with a spork if you do not stop your singing!!!" Inuyasha threatened.

"Here's your ramen, Inu." Hojo smiled and handed the steaming bowl to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha broke apart his cheap wooden chopsticks and began slurping up the noodles contently. _This dense idiot really doesn't deserve to go on a date with Kagome. What exactly does she see in this guy that I don't have?_ Inuyasha wondered.

"I wonder if I should take Kagome out to a movie or maybe to a nice restaurant." Hojo wondered aloud.

Inuyasha's dark human eyes narrowed at the clueless idiot next to him. "You don't deserve her." He growled.

"Huh? Oh I get it, you like Kagome too, right?" Hojo asked pleasantly.

"I do _NOT_!!!" Inuyasha denied.

"Good, because I wouldn't want to have to defeat you in a competition of love over her." Hojo carelessly slurped up his ramen noodles.

"Is that a challenge?!" Inuyasha growled.

"No, but let's face it. Kagome has no interest in any other guys besides me as far as my knowledge goes." Hojo munched on the ramen, completely clueless to Inuyasha's reaction.

"Your _knowledge_ is of very little." Grinding his teeth irritably, Inuyasha jerked his finger at Hojo. "I can't stand it anymore! You definitely don't deserve Kagome and I'll fight you if I have to!"

"Ha…" Hojo set his empty food bowl in the sink and gave Inuyasha a determined look. "I challenge you to a round of the game called 'Trials of Love!'"

"What…?" Inuyasha perked an eyebrow.

"The 'Trials of Love' is a game where I ask you questions about Kagome and you have to answer them correctly!" Hojo explained and in truth… his game made no sense at all, just like him.

"Uh…" Inuyasha blinked a couple of times in confusion.

"What does Kagome look for in a guy?!" Hojo demanded.

"Uh…" Inuyasha had no idea what the answer was. It wasn't something that he really ever asked Kagome and she would have only gotten angry if he did ask her. Man, she can be violent…

"What type of flowers does Kagome like?!" Hojo persisted like a fool.

"Er…" The half demon poked his two index fingers together, not looking at Hojo.

"How many illnesses, diseases, and mental disorders has Kagome had this year at school!!!" Hojo commanded an answer.

"Five…? Maybe? I don't know…" Inuyasha trailed off.

"All right! I give up! You win Inu…" Hojo fell to his knees dramatically in exasperation. "I'm stuck with a little 7th grader…"

"What the hell?!" Inuyasha was utterly confused. "I'm leaving before I catch your disease of stupid-ness." With that, the used-to-be-half-demon left and slammed the door behind him but not before he stole some of Hojo's clothes. "Forget waiting for Sunday! I'm going to take Kagome out on a date right now! It's not like she knows who I am anyway… Oh no, maybe she caught Hojo's disease of stupidity!" The worrying Inuyasha started pulling at his hair from anxiety.

**At Kagome's house…**

A loud knock on the door downstairs pulled Kagome away from her studies and she answered it, surprised to see who was looking back at her. "Inu? What are you doing here?"

"Listen Kagome, I want you to go on a date with me tonight." Inuyasha was trying to act as cool as he could with his hands in his jean pockets, a black and red cap on his head, and a loose T-shirt on.

"Uh…" Kagome blushed bright red. "B-but, I barely know you. Besides I have a date with Hojo on Sunday. I'm not the kind of girl who would just go out with different guys just to be dating them."

"Well Hojo canceled his date with you, thanks to me. He's now stuck on a 7th grader or something like that…" Inuyasha replied.

"But…" Kagome didn't like the sound of this at all. _Who does this guy think he is anyway?_

"Please…" Inuyasha pleaded quietly with his head hung low, staring down at the ground.

Kagome's pity took over, despite all reason. "Okay. I'll go on a date with you. But when?"

Inuyasha looked up at her happily and grabbed her by the hand, dragging her out of the house. "Right now!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Not the best chapter, I know. But anyway, next time we see Kagome and Inuyasha on their first date. Will everything go smoothly? Oh probably not… By the way, I'm working on an Inuyasha one-shot that I want to put out sometime in the near future.


	6. A Date with Kagome

**Inuyasha:** I'm glad you like it.

**Dumber then a Moogle Ass:** "Maleus moronus syndrome" oh my god that is so funny! I hate Hojo with a passion so I love bashing him.

* * *

**Chapter Six: A Date With Kagome**

"Where are you taking me, exactly?" Kagome asked with a little regret evident in her voice from making this decision.

"Um… to eat food." Inuyasha replied lamely and dragged her into the nicest looking restaurant he could see.

A clean looking waiter greeted them and led them to a nice booth table next to a window which had a perfect view of the darkened sky and the stars that were now appearing.

_Well at least he has some decent taste_, Kagome thought. Actually, Inu didn't seem to be such a bad guy after all. He just really reminded her of…

"Koga?!" Inuyasha exclaimed suddenly.

"What did you say?!" Kagome demanded, hoping he didn't just say 'Koga'.

"Oh uh… I was ordering a coke to drink when I nearly fell out of my chair, you see?" Inuyasha demonstrated by pretending to almost fall out of his chair while speaking. "I'd like a co-GAH!"

"I see." Kagome smiled cheerfully, feeling stupid thinking that it was the leader of the wolf demon tribe. There was just no way. Koga couldn't even travel through the well! Or could he…?

Kagome didn't take long to order whereas Inuyasha just couldn't seem to make up his mind.

"What kind of food is this?" Inuyasha tilted his head and gave the menu a very perplexed look.

"He'll just have what I'm having." Kagome smiled to the waiter, who nodded and jotted down the order.

"An excellent choice, miss. It will be ready for you in fifteen minutes." The waiter bowed and hurried off to the kitchen.

Inuyasha was tempted to start an argument with Kagome about how he could order his own damn food but decided against it. After all, he didn't want to ruin the mood of their first date together.

Inuyasha found himself staring at Kagome as she delicately shifted her straw in her drink, moving the ice cubes around that were floating on top. She really was beautiful… even more beautiful than Kikyo ever was…

"Kagome, I…" Inuyasha started but stopped.

"Hmm? What?" Kagome glanced up at Inu. "I'm sorry, I zoned out. What did you say?" _Actually, I'm sorry, I was daydreaming about another guy that you remind me of. Yeah, as if that would go over well…_ Kagome thought.

"Oh nothing…" Inuyasha blushed and looked down at his de-clawed hands in his lap.

"It was awfully nice of you to take me out to dinner." Kagome smiled, _despite the fact I've already eaten_.

"Sure, no problem." Inuyasha nodded without giving the compliment a second thought. Plus he was too distracted by Kagome…

He really wanted to tell Kagome how he felt right then and there but… what if she didn't feel the same? Oh hell, who cares if she feels the same or not?! There's no way I'd leave her with someone like _Hojo_!

"Kagome I… I love you." Inuyasha blurted out.

"What?!" Kagome squeaked. She started blushing furiously when Inuyasha laid his hand on top of hers and started to close the space between them, leaning over the table to kiss her.

"You bastard!"

Several people screamed as someone crashed through the window by Inuyasha and Kagome's table. The person who crashed in through the window knocked over Inuyasha and together they conveniently rolled into the men's restroom.

"What the hell?!" Inuyasha exclaimed and Koga pinned him to the floor.

"Just what do you think you're doing to _my_ woman?!" Koga growled, not exactly recognizing Inuyasha.

"She isn't _your_ woman, you flea bag!" The used-to-be half demon spat. "How did you even get here, Koga?!"

"What the… wait a minute…" Koga sniffed Inuyasha briefly before pulling back and bursting with laughter. "Well if it isn't the mutt face! Ha ha hah! In human form no less! What happened?! You finally give up being a filthy half demon?!"

"Laugh it up you dirty flea bag while you can. Just wait until I get my demon powers back!" Inuyasha growled.

"Hah! In your dreams!" Koga scoffed, getting to his feet. "I'm going to go find Kagome now! Speaking of which…" Koga turned to look at Inuyasha once more, with a devious grin on his lips. "She doesn't know, does she?"

"What makes you say that?" Inuyasha demanded.

"I'll be sure to tell her when I see her!" Koga exclaimed and dashed out of the men's restroom.

"Get back here, flea bag!!!" Inuyasha ordered.

Jumping to his feet, Inuyasha raced out of the restroom to find both Koga and Kagome nowhere to be seen. A very pissed off looking waiter came up to Inuyasha, fuming.

"I demand you to pay for the meal and the damages to the window!!!" The waiter ordered.

"What? It's not my fault!" Inu shouted in his defense.

"You have to pay 15,500 yen!" The waiter declared.

"I don't have any money!" Inuyasha yelled. Impatiently, the waiter grabbed Inuyasha's wrist and led him into the kitchen to where a huge stack of dishes sat in the sink. "Let go of me!"

"Not until you _work_ off what you _owe_, you freeloader!" The waiter snarled and forced Inuyasha to do the dishes.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

I'm kind of disappointed that I hardly get reviews for this fic now. I guess it's partially my fault for not updating enough and I apologize for that but still…


	7. The Truth Finally Revealed

**Kira/Sarah:** I'm glad you found my one and only Inuyasha story and sadly this is the last chapter but I hope you enjoy it!

**Dumber then a Moogle Ass:** (squeals) I loved your long review!!! I'll try and make the ending all fluffy for your delight! And also, a big thanks for sticking with me the whole story.

**Angel-with-Attitude:** Thanks so much for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter Seven: The Truth Finally Revealed**

It was getting really late now and Inuyasha was walking back to Kagome's house in the dark. Damn his poor human vision!

What would Koga do now that he new Inuyasha was here? He wouldn't tell Kagome, would he? Whatever the wolf demon did, it probably wouldn't be good…

Inuyasha walked up the stone steps and was bathed in light when Kagome opened the front door to her house. Squinting from the brightness of the light, Inuyasha could barely make out the silhouette of Koga behind Kagome and it was probably safe to say he had told her Inu's true identity.

"Inuyasha! Sit!" Kagome ordered.

The weight in Inuyasha's necklace forced him into the ground. "GYAH! Damn it…"

"So it's true!" Kagome exclaimed in a hurt voice. "You've been lying to me this whole time, Inuyasha…"

Lifting himself off the ground, Inuyasha stomped over to the doorway. "It's all Hojo's fault! And Miroku's fault, too!"

"Oh, just blame Hojo and Miroku because nothing is _ever_ your fault!" Kagome yelled sarcastically.

"It's all their fault!" Inuyasha barked. "Hojo was lying to you because he's stupid and then he cut my hair!" The angry half demon pulled on his shoulder length black hair to prove his point. "And it's Miroku's fault for getting me into this mess in the first place!"

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked quietly while Koga looked around her house curiously.

Inuyasha turned his back on Kagome and lifted up his shirt to reveal the scroll Miroku had placed on his back, which seeped through his clothes onto his very skin. Kagome blushed at seeing Inuyasha taking his shirt partially off but snapped out of it quickly.

"What the hell is that?" Koga asked, trying to keep himself from laughing at Inuyasha.

"Miroku put this damn scroll on me to drain me of all of my demon powers and the only one who can remove it is Kagome." Inuyasha snarled at the laughing Koga.

"Is that so?" Kagome demanded.

"Yeah, are you deaf or something, Kagome?" Inuyasha muttered.

"Fine then…" The teenage girl stepped closer to Inuyasha and ripped off the scroll in one swift moment that left Inuyasha feeling as if she ripped duck tape off his back… which kind of hurts. But his hair changed rapidly to pure white and grew the full length that it once was. The soft white ears appeared on top of his head, replacing the useless human ones. He was now his normal half-demon self. "Happy now?! So go back to the feudal era if you want, you selfish jerk!"

Inuyasha winced at Kagome's words and rounded on her. "If I'm going then I'm hauling you with me!" The half demon's expression softened along with his tone. "You remember what I said in the restaurant, right?" He paused while Kagome's face turned a bright red. "I really meant it Kagome…"

"You make me sick… Kagome is mine!" Koga snarled.

Inuyasha completely ignored Koga and continued talking to Kagome. "I _really_ meant it… Please come back with me. We can find the remaining shards of the Shikon no Tama and if it pleases you… I will use it to become fully human."

Words could not describe what was running through Kagome's mind. On the inside she was so happy that Inuyasha would make such a sacrifice for her. "All right Inuyasha…" Kagome smiled.

"Hah! In your face Koga!" Inuyasha laughed and stuck his tongue out at the wolf demon.

The smile vanished from Kagome's face, replaced by a look of utmost loathing. "INUYASHA!!!!!"

**……………**

Inuyasha stood just outside of the building with the old well in it, clad in his normal red robes, waiting for Kagome impatiently.

"Kagome, hurry up!" Inuyasha complained.

"Hold on, Inuyasha!" Kagome responded from not too far away.

"Now Kagome, if you're going to stay in the feudal era the rest of your life you should wear the proper clothes of a priestess." Kagome's grandfather pointed out.

"The rest of your life…?" Inuyasha blinked in confusion. "Does he mean…?"

"Sure, whatever grandpa, I have to go now!" Kagome hollered and bound into Inuyasha's sight with her overly large backpack and priestess robes on. "Okay, I'm ready to go, Inuyasha. Where's Koga?"

The half dog demon jerked his thumb at the tied up and gagged wolf demon propped up against the well and looking very displeased with his position. "I didn't kill him like you asked me to." Inuyasha grumbled.

"I wonder just how he was able to travel through the well?" Kagome wondered and stepped closer to the well.

"Who cares and what does it matter?" Inuyasha muttered, picking up Koga by the scruff of the neck and tossing him in the well first. "By the way…" The half demon turned to face the black-haired girl before him. "What was your grandfather talking about?"

She turned away shyly with a small smile placed on her lips. "Well… I'm coming back to the feudal era. But this time I'm staying for real and I'll only come back when I need something or to visit my family."

"You're serious?!" The half demon demanded in surprise and Kagome nodded. Inuyasha didn't know what to say now… all he knew was that he was glad Kagome was coming back, and for good.

Later that evening, Kagome and Inuyasha sat on a hill overlooking Kaede's village watching the sunset. The black-haired girl leaned against Inuyasha, comfortably dozing from a long hard day of searching for the Shikon no Tama shards.

"I think you should have gone a little easier on Miroku." Kagome mumbled.

Snorting in contempt, Inuyasha shook his head. "He deserved it. Besides, Kaede says he'll be able to move again in about a week."

"Inuyasha…?"

"Hm?"

Kagome snuggled closer to Inuyasha. "Say it to me again."

Sighing, Inuyasha complained, "How many times do I have to say it? I've been saying it all day!"

"Please?" Kagome begged.

"Feh… I love you…" Inuyasha avoided Kagome's eyes and stared into the setting sun.

"Inuyasha…"

"Now what?" The half demon looked down at Kagome with a slightly irritated look.

"I love you, too." Kagome smiled and she leaned into Inuyasha and kissed him softly.

"Feh, you call that a kiss?" Inuyasha snorted.

Getting to her feet angrily, Kagome shouted, "Yes! You think you can do better?!"

"Of course I can." Inuyasha smirked and rose to his feet as well, holding Kagome in his arms and kissed her passionately for a long time.

It was long after the sun had set when the two of them finally returned to the village and were greeted by their friends who then threw a party for Kagome's decision to stay forever. And despite the frequent arguments between the priestess and her half demon, they were happy to be in each other's company, and would feel this way for the rest of their lives…

**THE END**

* * *

Ah, fluffy, ne? I hope so because the chapter was a little rushed but I hope you like it anyway!


End file.
